Don't say me, dear!
by Chess sakura
Summary: Emosi dan Mood Hinata sedang labil, dia benar-benar membenci panggilan sayang itu. "A-ahahahaha, maksudmu kata Sayang... Honey... Dear... Baby-"/"Berhenti, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" dan Naruto tak tahu, hal terburuk apa yang akan dia hadapi, karena perkataannya./RnR,please? Fluffy(?)


Don't say me, dear!

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Main Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

Drabble singkat

.

.

~~Selamat membaca~~

"_Hai sayang."_

"_Hai juga sayang."_

"_Kau kenapa honey?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Honey."_

"_Baby, ini bunga untukmu."_

"_Oh so sweet. Arigatou baby."_

"_Dear, lihat bintang itu? bersinar seperti wajahmu."_

"_Kata-katamu sunggu indah, aku semakin menyayangimu."_

"_Sayang..."_

"_Honey..."_

"_Baby..."_

"_Dear..."_

Ok, cukup! Hinata benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar ucapan manja dari pasangan di sekitarnya. Apa mereka tidak merasa risih memanggil dengan nama dan nada bicara yang –sungguh membuat dia mual mendengarnya. Sekarang Moodnya sedang memburuk dan semakin memburuk kala melihat tingkah pasangan –yang menurut Hinata alay.

Apa mereka ingin menunjukan seberapa besar cinta mereka pada pasangannya atau menyombongkan diri ke orang-orang di sekitar bahwa –mereka saling mencintai. Itu memang tidak salah. Tapi bisakah tak berucap manja nan alay?! biasa saja. Tak perlu bermanja-manja –yang berlebihan- pada pasanganmu. Biar yang tidak mempunyai pacar –seperti dirinya- tak merasa iri.

"Tch!" Jika di hitung, ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya decakan kesal keluar dari bibir tipis wanita ini. Sesekali dia melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

21:00, angka yang tertera pada jam ungu itu. Berarti sudah dua jam lebih dia menunggu di taman ini. Taman yang di isi para muda-mudi yang tengah pacaran.

"Kemana dia?! Kenapa begitu lama!" Urat kekesalan tampak tercetak di kepala indigo Hinata. Genggaman pada _handphone_nya mengerat kuat. Jika dalam lima belas menit, orang yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga. Hinata bersumpah! Akan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu esoknya.

"_Ah, sayang! lihat bajumu kotor."_

"_Makanmu seperti anak kecil saja."_

_"Arigat-"_

"Cukup!" Hinata tampak bangun dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman itu. Tak perlu menunggu lima belas menit, dia sudah terlalu kesal –menunggu- dan mual mendengar ucapan manja itu. Tampak dengan langkah kaki yang semakin di percepat seraya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, Hinata keluar dari tempat menyebalkan itu.

"Tu-tunggu Hinata! Maaf aku terlambat." Seorang pemuda menarik tangan Hinata, menghentikan pergerakan langkahnya. Pemuda itu tampak membalikan tubuh Hinata, agar menghadap kearahnya.

"..." Hinata tampak menunggu penjelasan pemuda itu, irisnya fokus pada wajah menyesal di depannya.

"Ta-tadi Tsunade-basan meminta bantuanku, untuk mengantarnya kerumah sakit da-dan setelah itu Okaa-san meminta bantuan untuk menjemput dia. Sunggu Hinata, aku tidak ada niat untuk terlambat. Tapi permintaan mereka tak dapat ku tolak," jelas Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sebenarnya, tak dapat menolak karena jika menolak dia akan mati –babak belur terkena serangan- itulah kenyataannya. Tapi tidak mungkin dia menceritakan ini pada Hinata yang tampak marah saat ini. Dia tidak mau citranya hancur di depan Hinata.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Hinata." Jurus andalan di keluarkan. Tatapan –super- memohon mengarah langsung ke iris lavender Hinata.

"..."

"Kumohon..."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Kau ku maafkan, Naruto-kun."

Senyuman lebar mereka di bibir Naruto. "Yosh, Arigatou Hina-"

"Tapi ada satu syarat!"

Dan seketika senyuman lebar itu luntur, Naruto menatap penuh tanya pada Hinata.

"Kau harus mengembalikan mood ku seperti semula, mood ku buruk disini." Seraya melipat tangannya, sesekali Hinata menatap sebal pada pasangan di taman itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu caranya. Tunggu sebentar." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto segera melesat pergi entah kemana dan hanya dalam waktu lima menit pemuda itu sudah kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Hinata tampak curiga dengan sesuatu yang di bawa Naruto dan disembunyikan di balik tubuh.

"Ini yang dapat mengembalikan mood mu." Nada suaranya terdengar seakan 'benda' itu sangat misterius, tapi nampaknya Hinata tidak terpengaruh.

Gadis itu hanya menatap malas seraya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto. "Aku tahu, kau pasti membeli coklat. Hanya itu yang dapat membuat mood ku membaik."

"Ah, kau tak asik di buat kejutan."

"Kaunya saja yang tidak pandai membuat kejutan!" Dan Naruto hanya menunjukan deretan giginya kala mendengar penuturan Hinata. Dengan –berpura-pura- kecewa, di berikannya coklat itu.

...

"Apa yang membuat mood mu memburuk?"

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk santai di dekat _Payphone_ yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari orang-orang yang tengah pacaran di sana.

Dengan masih menguyah coklat di mulutnya, Hinata tampak menoleh "Pertama karena menunggumu," dan menjawab.

"Kedua?"

Satu potong coklat kembali di masukan, "Dua-" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya dan lebih memilih menguyah coklat itu.

"Iya?"

Sesaat Hinata menelan coklatnya seraya menjawab "Karena mereka." Terlihat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat saat telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah pacaran.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Apa kau tak dengar ucapan mereka, Naruto-kun?" Walau masih belum mengerti, tampak Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. Yang dia dengar hanya remaja yang tengah berucap mesra, bercanda, tertawa, mengucapkan kata sayang dan panggilan manis.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Panggilan sayang yang berlebihan dari mereka, itu membuatku mual mendengarnya." Jelas Hinata, wajahnya menunjukan ketidak sukaan yang amat sangat, tampak tangannya mengelus perut saat merasakan mual kembali.

"Bisakah mereka, berhenti memanggil pasangannya dengan nada seperti itu?"

"A-ahahahaha, maksudmu kata Sayang... Honey... Dear... Baby-"

"Cukup! Kenapa kau berucap seperti mereka. Naruto-kun!" Tatapan tajam mengarah pada iris sapir itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankan itu manis?"

"Tidak! itu menjijikan." Wanita itu membuang muka dan tampak melipat kedua tangannya.

"Honey..."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sayang..."

"Berhenti, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Baby..."

"Berhenti, baka!"

"A-ahahaha... Dear..." Bukannya berhenti, Naruto malah semakin asik menggoda Hinata. Menggoda wanita yang sedang hamil –yang emosi dan moodnya labil- memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh honey, lihatlah wajahmu memerah." Bahkan nadanya semakin manja, Hinata tampak mengelus perutnya –yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan- dia merasakan mual.

"Cukup! Aku mau pulang!" Hinata segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Eh? tu-tunggu sayang..."

Namun di langkahnya yang ke tiga, Hinata berhenti dan mengakibatkan Naruto menabrak punggungnya. Refleks, tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata. Menjaga agar istrinya tidak terjatuh.

Dengan gerakan lambat "Naruto?" dan tersenyum manis.

"Iya, honey..."

Hinata mengucapkan "Malam ini, kau tidur di ruang tamu." Dengan ekpresi dan suara yang datar.

Tentu perkataannya sukses membuat pemuda itu membatu di tempat dengan ekpresi Syok. "Ka-kau bilang a-apa, Hinata?"

"Selama dua hari, kau tidur di ruang tamu."

"APA?! Tidak! tu-tunggu Hinata..." Tanpa mendengarkan raungan suaminya, Hinata terus berjalan.

.

.

"TIDAKKKK...! Jangan lakukan ini, Hinata! Tolong maafkan aku...!"

.

.

.

Hinata memang tak memiliki pacar, tapi dia memiliki suami –yang sangat senang menggodanya-

Dan Naruto benar-benar harus mengingat ini! Jangan pernah sekali pun menggoda wanita hamil –yang sedang labil emosi dan moodnya- jika tidak ingin sesuatu yang tak di inginkan, terjadi.

.

.

.

Fin

HEHEHEHEHEHEH aku lagi gaje :-D ahahahah #digetok# karena bosen di malam minggu sendiri tak ada yang menemani #disurujagarumah :'( Eh? malah muncul ide untuk membuat ini. :v

Maaf ya jika Drabblenya agak gak jelas. Aku nuangin apa aja yang terlintas. Dan hasilnya TADAAAA... XD

Silahkan minna, yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa review ya ;)

#Arigatou, Chess Sakura 21/12/2014


End file.
